Lui et lui
by Sid Shou Host
Summary: Receuil d'OS centrés sur Micro-Ice et Sinedd.  L'auteur vide les tiroirs.  Parce qu'ils sont mignons, un peu con et bruns. Et qu'ils s'aiment, un peu. Beaucoup.
1. C'est suffisant

_Lui et lui_

_Bla bla bla :__ Ceci est un receuil de OS centré sur Micro-Ice et Sinedd. Je les adore tellement mes petits bouts de choux que je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'écrire sur eux. Certains sont super courts, d'autre moins, y aura de tout. Muah ah. N'hésitez pas à reviewser pour me dire lequel vous préférer ! _

_Déclarations :__ SineddXMicro-Ice, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, les chansons sont celles des Libertines, de Green Day et de Muse et voilà. Merci à Skins et à Glee. Merci à ma fan numéro un et à ma Bêta. _

* * *

><p><span>C'est suffisant.<span>

Depuis que Sinedd avait intégré l'équipe des Snow Kids, Micro-Ice passait toutes ses nuits avec lui. Il adorait la chaleur humaine que dégageait le corps de son amant. Il se réveillait toujours collé à lui comme s'il allait partir loin de lui. Et au matin, il voyait toujours deux grands yeux améthyste accompagnés d'un sourire qu'il ne destinait qu'à lui. C'étaient les matins qu'il se sentait le plus amoureux de lui. Lui seul avait cette peau douce et salée qu'il aimait caresser.

Souvent, il rêvait. Mais comme il ne se souvenait jamais de ses rêves, Sinedd le serrait dans ses bras pour le persuader que la réalité était toujours meilleure. C'était souvent à son réveil ils faisaient l'amour en silence pour ne pas réveiller les autres. En journée, ils rejoignaient l'équipe et échangeaient des sourires discrets pendant que Meï dévorait la bouche de D-Jock. Ils ne s'exhibaient pas en permanence mais celui lui suffisait.


	2. Perpétuellement

Perpétuellement. 

Micro-Ice ôta ses écouteurs et fixa son amant. Assis sur son lit, Sinedd attendait sa réponse.

"C'est assez effrayant.

- Pourquoi effrayant ? S'étonna le plus âgé.

- C'est violent et chaud à la fois."

Il remit une des oreillettes en place. Sinedd soupira.

"C'est du punk.

- Oui mais ... Ah, là, écoute ! S'exclama-t-il en lui tendant l'autre. C'est spécial ! J'avais jamais entendu ça."

Le plus petit s'allongea en entrainant l'autre avec lui sans arrêter la musique. Les Sex Pistols accompagnèrent leurs mouvements de bassin et leurs gémissements.


	3. T'es mignon

T'es mignon. 

"Tu penses qui des Red Hot ? avait demandé Micro-Ice un matin.

- Les Chili Pepers ?"

Sinedd avait pris le temps d'avaler son café avant de répondre.

"En ce moment ils dérivent. C'était mieux avant."

Le numéro trois avait croqué dans un biscuit.

"Ouais mais non. Je ne suis pas d'accord. Avant c'étaient des paroles, maintenant c'est du son.

- Tu sais, ils ont toujours fait du son.

- Plus sur leur dernier album !"

Sinedd s'était dit que le visage contrarié de Micro-Ice était adorable


	4. Débattre

Débattre. 

"Carl Barat, soutenait Micro-Ice sans en démordre.

- Mais laves-toi les oreilles ! Il ne vaut rien ! criait Thran.

- Il a raison, et puis Pete est mieux, murmurait Tia.

- Si on aime le genre trash." Avait répondu le benjamin.

Il avait soupiré et avait quitté la salle d'entrainement derrière les autres. Sinedd lui avait effleuré les doigts avec les siens. Il avait surpris un doux sourire sur son visage.

"Moi aussi je préfère Barat" avait-il murmuré.

Micro-Ice avait eut un rire.


	5. Je t'aime au réveil

Je t'aime au réveil.

Micro-Ice savait qu'il était réveillé puisqu'il remuait sous les draps. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux car ce qu'il allait voir ne lui plairait pas. Il soupira en sentant un corps s'agiter à coté de lui. Il savait qu'il n'était pas dans son lit. Il souleva quand même une paupière et croisa le regard améthyste de Sinedd. Il ouvrit l'autre oeil et sourit. Son amant avait un bras autour de sa taille.

"Bonjour, murmura-t-il, hésitant.

- Bonjour. Bien dormi ?"

Ravi de voir que l'autre n'avait pas pour intention de le jeter dehors, il répondit par un gémissement et se blottit contre lui. La peau de Sinedd dégageait de la chaleur. Il sentit une main lui caresser les cheveux.

"Ca veut dire oui, je suppose.

- Hum ... oui ... très bien dormi ... mais fatigué.

- Alors rendors-toi. Il est tôt."

Paniquant, Micro-Ice posa une main sur le torse de l'autre, lui intimant de ne pas bouger.

"Tu peux me lâcher, je ne compte pas partir."

Il y avait un sourire sur le visage de Sinedd pendant qu'il remontait les draps sur eux.


	6. Je te dis que non

Je te dis que non. 

Sinedd se réveilla seul dans son lit. Par réflexe, il avait tendu une main pour toucher le vide à coté de lui. Il se leva brusquement et frissonna à cause du changement de température. Il enfila un jean et claqua la porte de sa chambre en sortant.

Il marcha d'un pas énergique dans le couloir et frappa à une autre porte. D-Jock vint lui ouvrir avec un air très mécontent mais il décida qu'il n'avait pas le temps de l'écouter. Il le bouscula et avança d'une traite vers le lit de Micro-Ice. Il souleva un pan de la couverture pour voir son visage. Les yeux gris étaient rouges d'avoir pleuré. Il n'écouta pas ses battements de cœur devenir irréguliers.

"J'ai à te parler.

- Va-t-en, murmura l'autre faiblement.

- Il n'en est pas question. Je t'aime. Tu comprends ça ? Je suis amoureux de toi et je refuse de te laisser partir."

L'autre se redressa dans son lit mais Sinedd ne le laissa pas parler.

"Si tu oses me quitter, je te jure que je t'enchaines à moi. Je te veux. Tu es à moi et à personne d'autre."

Les joues de Micro-Ice prirent une couleur rouge. Il sourit et se leva pour se coller contre Sinedd.

" ... Moi aussi je te veux espèce d'abruti."


	7. Je t'aime

Je t'aime.

Micro-Ice s'éveilla sur le canapé et il mit un moment à se rappeler pourquoi il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Il se rappela que D-Jock refusait désormais de lui adresser la parole et sa tristesse revient. Il avait du s'endormir d'avoir trop pleuré.

Il se releva et déambula dans l'académie un moment avant d'entendre une légère musique. Il poussa la porte de la chambre de Sinedd et le vit occupé à gratter les cordes de sa guitare. Il lui sourit et leva un sourcil.

"T'as pas dormi ?

- Je me suis disputé avec D-Jock."

Il se glissa sous les couvertures encore chaudes de l'autre qui sourit et déposa son instrument avant de le rejoindre. Comme d'habitude, le plus jeune se lova contre l'autre. Sinedd le serra de sa main gauche et passa sa main droite dans ses cheveux bruns.

"Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit cette fois ?

- Que je jouais mal depuis qu'on était ensemble.

- Il m'adore toujours autant j'ai l'impression."

Le plus jeune caressa furtivement les hanches de l'autre et mit ses doigts sous son tee-shirt en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Les yeux améthyste prirent un éclat joueur et ils se sourirent en s'embrassant.


	8. Rien à foutre

Rien à foutre.

Sinedd rouvrit les yeux juste après les avoir fermés. La tête de Micro-Ice était appuyée sur son épaule. Il abaissa sa casquette sur son visage en le sentant bouger. Il le vit sourire et étira son cou endolori. Le vaisseau qui les transportait n'avait rien de confortable.

"On est arrivé ?

- Presque. Il commence à ralentir."

Son petit ami bailla et resserra son écharpe.

"Je vais pouvoir te présenter à ma mère.

- Tu crois que je dois me mettre à genoux ?

- T'es bête ..." Pouffa Micro-Ice en posant sa main derrière sa nuque.

Il l'attira à lui pour poser sa bouche sur la sienne. Elle était fraiche et sucrée songea Sinedd en fermant les yeux. Il glissa sa langue à la recherche de l'autre et le serra contre lui. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et le plus jeune s'assit sur ses genoux de l'autre. Il le relâcha pour respirer et colla son front au sien.

"Tu veux le faire ici ? murmura-t-il.

- Les autres sont dans le wagon d'à coté, dit l'autre sur le même ton.

- J'ai fait de toi un obsédé."

Il l'embrassa de nouveau pendant qu'une main tirait sur ses cheveux.


	9. N'importe comment

N'importe comment. 

Micro-Ice savait qu'il était dans le Planet Aquilian. Pourtant son cerveau encore endormi refusait de voir le bazar qu'il régnait dans la pièce. Il voyait les confettis et les guirlandes en papier à terre, les bouteilles vides ou à moitié vides sur le bar et les corps des Snow Kids allongés sur les canapés. Il sentait une vague odeur agréable. Il se releva douloureusement et enjamba Thran pour aller secouer Sinedd.

Il le vit froncer les sourcils et se tourna de l'autre coté en grognant. Il se pencha sur lui et embrassa sa joue.

"Quelle heure il est ? Entendit-il faiblement.

- Bientôt midi."

Sinedd soupira et se redressa sur le matelas. Micro-Ice ne put s'empêcher de détailler ses cheveux emmêlés, ses yeux fatigués et son corps torse-nu et transpirant. L'autre vit son regard et sourit à son tour.

"Je te plais ?

- Beaucoup. J'ai besoin d'une douche.

- Et moi d'une aspirine."

Micro-Ice se leva en soupirant. Il observa les restes de la fête d'hier et songea qu'ils aillaient devoir tout ranger. Il sentit deux bras l'entourer par derrière et des lèvres se posèrent dans son cou. Il sourit.


	10. Fumée

Fumée.

Il aimait bien fumer. La cigarette se consommait tout doucement entre ses doigts. Il faisait parfois des ronds avec les nuages gris qui sortaient de sa bouche. Il les voyait s'élever au dela de sa tête et se perdre dans le ciel. Il fumait la fenêtre ouverte mais sa chambre et son corps gardaient cette odeur de tabac froid que Micro-Ice aimait.

Il l'aimait bien aussi. Le petit attaquant avait des beaux yeux quand il le regardait et un joli sourire. Il aimait son visage aussi. La chaleur de son corps contrastait avec celle de ces lèvres.

_Bla bla bla __: Ecrit pendant le bac blanc sur une des feuilles de brouillon ... J'm'étais promis de publier tout ce que j'écrivais mais ... C'est presque moche en fait. _


	11. The game

_Bla bla bla : Bonjour ! C'est encore moi ! J'ai été inspiré ces temps ci et j'ai encore écrit pleins de petits bidules, que je résiste pas à mettre ici. J'ai plein d'autres idées *-* Et vous aussi, dites moi si vous voulez que je les mette dans une situation particulière ! _

* * *

><p><span>The game.<span>

Dépité, Sinedd lâcha sa manette de jeu pendant que Micro-Ice sautait sur son lit en criant.

« J'ai encore gagné ! T'as vu ? Cinquante septième victoire d'affilée !

- C'est pas juste, Thran t'a tout appris ! »

Le regard gris le fixa, pétillant.

« Mauvais perdant ? »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sinedd.

« Un peu oui. »

Le plus jeune se rallongea sur le lit et tendit une main vers l'autre.

« En ce qui me concerne, t'as tout gagné. »


	12. Lécher

Lécher

La langue de Sinedd passa sur les doigts de son amant qui frémit sous la caresse. Le muscle tourna sur l'ongle et descendit sur les phalanges. Micro-Ice ferma les yeux et enfonça sa tête sur l'oreiller. L'autre mordilla sa paume de main avec un léger sourire.

« Sin …

- Hum ? souffla-t-il d'un air amusé.

- Tu ne comptes faire ça qu'avec mon doigt ? »


	13. Quatre

Quatre

Micro-Ice bailla et ferma son ordinateur. Sinedd était déjà allongé sous les couvertures. Il enleva son haut de pyjama avant de le rejoindre et se blottit contre lui.

« C'était peut être pas une bonne idée, soupira le plus grand.

- Quoi ? De regarder Skins jusqu'à quatre heures du matin alors qu'on a entraînement dans moins de quatre heures ?

- Non. D'éteindre avant d'avoir pu regarder la saison quatre. »


	14. Nouveau

Nouveau

Les yeux gris fixaient l'écran, dubitatifs. Il hocha la tête. Sinedd sortit de la salle de bain en boxer et les cheveux mouillés. Le plus jeune ne bougea pas.

« Qu'est ce que l'écran a de si captivant ? »

Pas de réponse. Levant un sourcil, Sinedd s'accroupit devant l'autre pour pouvoir caresser ses cuisses nues. Il entendit un grognement.

« Micro-Ice ? Je suis sorti de la douche presque nu tu sais …

- Mais la ferme ! Le premier épisode de la saison six est en train de charger ! »

* * *

><p><em><span>Bla bla bla : <span>L'auteur a trop regardé Skins. *l'auteur va se pendre*_


	15. Dormir avec toi

Dormir avec toi.

« Tu vas la fermer oui ? » souffla Sinedd en direction de D-Jock.

La tête de Micro-Ice reposait sur ses genoux. Thran sourit.

« Il est si mignon quand il s'endort avant la fin du film.

- Pas autant que toi » rétorqua Ahito en lui volant ses lèvres.

La main de Sinedd passa dans les mèches brunes de son petit ami.


	16. La bosse des maths

La bosse des maths

Avalant une bouchée de gâteau, Micro-Ice eut un sourire. Assis sur son lit, torse nu, une cigarette à la bouche, son petit ami fulminait devant l'exercice de probabilité. Il leva les yeux vers lui.

« Quelle idée aussi de vouloir faire des maths …

- T'avoue enfin que t'es aussi nul que D-Jock ?

- … non. Je vais y arriver. »

Il reprit un gâteau. Il avait le temps de finir le paquet.


	17. Holiday

Holiday

Allongé sur la plage d'une planète d'été, Micro-Ice sentait le soleil lui piquer le dos. Il grogna et se mit le ventre face à l'astre. Des gouttes d'eau ruisselèrent sur son torse et il se redressa en criant. Mouillé, Sinedd étouffa un rire.

« Tu devrais venir dans l'eau. Elle est super bonne. »

Micro-Ice se leva et étira ses muscles avant de se jeter sur l'autre brun, les faisant basculer dans le sable. Il entendit des flashs derrière lui. Allongé sur Sinedd, il l'embrassa sur la bouche.

« Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi. Maintenant viens dans l'eau. Il va falloir enlever tout ce sable. »

La malice dans les yeux améthystes le fit rire.


	18. Le plafond de la chambre

Le plafond de la chambre.

Sinedd enleva ses lunettes de soleil et avala une gorgée de café. Son petit ami posa le quatrième magasine à coté de lui. Toutes les couvertures les montraient, jouant dans le sable, s'embrassant dans l'eau, marchant main dans la main ou mangeant une glace pour deux. Micro-Ice soupira.

« La prochaine fois qu'on part en vacances, on s'enferme dans une chambre d'hôtel. » déclara le plus âgé en terminant sa boisson.


	19. Le regard gris

Le regard gris.

« … Sinedd ? »

Le regard gris allait le faire craquer quoi qu'il demande. Sinedd fixa Micro-Ice et le vit sourire en s'installant sur son bassin.

« Tu veux bien qu'on fasse l'amour ?

- Ici ? Maintenant ? Tout de suite ? »

Le regard gris se rapprocha du sien

« Sur cette plage, à une heure du matin, tout de suite. »


	20. First time

First time.

Parvenant à peine à respirer, le corps de Micro-Ice se colla à celui de Sinedd qui était dans le même état. Il inspira son odeur.

« Sinedd … C'était comment ta première fois ? »

Lâchant un soupir, les bras de Sinedd s'enroulèrent autour des hanches de Micro-Ice.

« On vient de faire l'amour … T'es sûr que c'est le moment ?

- Oui. Je veux que tu me racontes où est ce que tu as appris à faire ça. »


	21. L'instant présent

L'instant présent.

Les yeux fermés, Micro-Ice attendait, les bras croisés.

« C'est bon, tu peux regarder. »

Ses paupières s'entrouvrirent et il aperçu son reflet dans le miroir. Son cou était orné d'une fine chaîne en argent, avec un pendentif représentant les lettres S et M. Il rougit et son petit ami l'embrassa.

« Sin … C'est … merci …

- Bon anniversaire Micro-Ice. »

Souriant, le plus petit se jeta au cou de l'autre pour embrasser sa joue.


	22. Addiction

Addiction.

Micro-Ice fronça les sourcils.

« Quand est ce que tu arrêtes de fumer ?

- Jamais, rétorqua Sinedd.

- Même si je te plaques ?

- Micro-Ice, je suis accro à la cigarette …

- Et pas à moi ?

- Toi, je t'aime, c'est pas pareil. »

* * *

><p><em>Bla bla bla<em>_: Et voilà, pour cette fois c'est terminé ! Mais franchement j'ai tellement plein d'idées en ce moment, que ça risque de revenir vite ! _

_Reviews ? _


	23. Jumeaux

Jumeaux

« T'as pas l'impression que … »

Micro-Ice tourna la tête vers Sinedd qui fronçait les sourcils.

« T'as pas l'impression que Thran et Ahito …

- Ouais, ils sont ensemble. » marmonna son amant.

Sinedd avala une bouchée de pâtes.

« Oui mais non … Ils sont bizarres aujourd'hui …

- Bizarre comment ?

- Comme nous quand on a fait l'amour pour la première fois. »

La tête brune se tourna vers les jumeaux, l'un endormi sur les genoux de l'autre.

« Hum … Si. Thran a l'air fatigué. »

Les yeux améthystes le fixèrent et il sourit.


	24. Sous vêtement

Sous vêtement.

Encore endormi, Sinedd vit le corps nu de Micro-Ice s'agiter dans la chambre, passant d'un endroit à l'autre rapidement. Il bailla et se redressa sur les coudes pour le regarder.

« Tu cherches quoi ?

- Mon boxer ! Tu l'aurai pas vu ?

- Pas depuis le moment où je te l'enlevai avec les dents. »

Il reçut un coussin dans la figure et se rallongea sur le dos.

« T'as qu'à pas en mettre.

- C'est ça oui.

- Je te dis toujours que tu portes trop de vêtements. »

Souriant, Micro-Ice se jeta sur le lit et se colla à son amant pour mordre son oreille, tenant la fameuse pièce de tissu entre ses doigts.


	25. Entraînement ?

Entrainement ?

Sinedd retenait à peine ses rires. Micro-Ice lui donna un coup de coude, mais il était dans le même état. Le visage de Thran était rouge et les doigts d'Aarch tapaient le bureau.

« Que la plupart des membres de cette équipe soit en couple, je m'en fiche »

Tia et Rocket esquissèrent un sourire.

« Que vous ayez des relations sexuelles, je m'en fiche. »

Yuki rougit.

« Que vous ayez des relations sexuelles dans l'holotraineur, je refuse. »

Ahito regardait ailleurs.


	26. Lui & Lui

Lui & lui.

Micro-Ice s'ennuyait. Fixant la neige qui tombait, il n'osait pas réveiller son petit ami, allongé à coté de lui. Echappant un soupire, il finit par se rallonger confortablement contre lui et glissa ses bras autour de sa taille. En cet instant même, il avait vraiment envie que Sinedd se réveille. Il caressa doucement son torse et poussa le vice jusqu'à embrasser son cou. Il entendit un léger gémissement.

Ravi de savoir qu'il lui faisait de l'effet même quand il dormait, il reprit son manège, pelotant ses hanches et léchant sa clavicule. Les soupirs de Sinedd étaient de plus en plus poussés à mesure que Micro-Ice léchait son ventre plat. Le plus jeune s'énerva en voyant qu'il ne se réveillait toujours et remonta pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une langue glissa à la recherche de la sienne et une main le repoussa sur le matelas.

Surpris, Micro-Ice croisa les yeux améthystes et le sourire particulier de Sinedd qui signifiait clairement qu'il avait envie de lui.

"Bonjour ? chuchota-t-il.

- Bonjour ... C'était bien comme réveil. Recommence quand tu veux chéri."

Micro-Ice frissonna d'avance en pensant au lendemain matin.


	27. Faire un enfant

Faire un enfant.

Micro-Ice regarda Sonja s'approcher de lui. Il posa sa bouteille d'eau et lui fit un sourire.

"Oui ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- C'est vrai que mon frère et toi vous faites des bébés ?"

A coté de lui, D-Jock s'étrangla de rire avec sa boisson. Le rouge monta aux joues du jeune attaquant.

"Euh ... Tu sais, il faut un homme et une femme pour faire des enfants et ... on peut pas nous ...

- Alors pourquoi tu cries son nom comme maman quand papa lui plante la graine ?"

Le four rire de D-Jock s'intensifia et le visage de Micro-Ice était désormais cramoisi.

"Parce qu'on ... on peut pas ... mais on essaye quand même."

Un léger sourire parcouru le visage de la petite fille.

* * *

><p><em>Gné hé :D Pour info, Sonja est la petite soeur de Sinedd n_n<em>


	28. L'amour et l'eau fraîche

L'amour et l'eau fraîche.

Blotti dans les bras de Sinedd, Micro-Ice caressait distraitement ses cheveux, rêvassant au match qu'ils allaient prochainement jouer. Bercé par ses doigts, Sinedd avait fermé les yeux. Depuis le fauteuil, D-Jock hocha la tête.

"Vous pourriez pas aller vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche ailleurs ?

- C'est pas parce que Meï est pas là que tu dois t'énerver ...

- Je ne m'énerves pas ! Seulement vous monopolisez le canapé."

Micro-Ice soupira et murmura tout proche de l'oreille de Sinedd.

"Si on allait voir dans mon lit ce qu'il peut bien s'y passer ?"

Sinedd rouvrit les yeux et se releva rapidement, entraînant son petit ami dans sa chambre. Le roux haussa les épaules et fixa la télévision.

* * *

><p><span><em>Bla bla bla :<em>_ ça faisait longtemps un petit OS ! J'ai retrouvé ça perdu entre mes cours ... tout en subtilité !_


End file.
